Abduction
by MaxLovesYugiYami
Summary: When Ed was 10, Al went missing. Now, 10 years later, Mustang is instructed to investigate a series of disappearances. Is it the same people that took Al? Or is it someone else? Will Mustang and his subordinates be able to rescue the missing children before it's too late? ( Ed X Roy) (Disturbing Images and Cursing)
1. Chapter 1

_**I Don't Own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor Will I Ever! I Only Own The Plot!**_

* * *

><p>Summary- When Ed was 10, Al went missing. Now, 10 years later, Mustang is instructed to investigate a series of disappearances. Is it the same people that took Al? Or is it someone else? Will Mustang and his subordinates be able to rescue the missing children before it's too late?<p>

* * *

><p>"Al?" Ed asked, looking around. "Al? Where are you?" He yelled. "Al! This isn't funny!" Al!" Ed screamed as loud as his 10 year old lungs could go.<p>

"AL! AL! AL!" Was all Ed could yell as he looked for his little 8 year old brother. Edward was terrified, he couldn't lose someone else. After losing Mom, he couldn't lose Al too. Asking anyone and everyone he came across, is they've seen Alphonse. But no one did. Ed felt alone and terrified when he was surrounded by people having fun playing the carnival games, and riding the rides. But he couldn't find him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Edward woke in a cold sweat, bolting into the sitting position. Sighing, he got up and went into the Bathroom to shower. It felt good, having the warm water cascade down his back; it helped him to forget the memory, the Nightmare that had haunted his dreams for the last 10 years. 'You were only 10.' he reminded himself for the umpteenth time that morning. After washing away the painful memory, he got out, dried his body, and wrapped the towel around his waist, before proceeding to grab a second towel to dry his hair. After drying the underside of his long, blond hair he started drying the top of his headhair. Looking up, though a small gap between his hair and the towel, he saw him. Where he always saw him, a photograph that he had taped to the side of the mirror a picture of Al, Mom, and himself. Mom had her Tan, loving arm wrapped around, 7 year old Alphonse, an arm draped over Ed's head. They were all smiling. That was the only picture taken of all three of them.

Ed sighed and walked out of the bathroom, tossing the towel used to dry his hair to a nearby hamper, but missing. His somewhat dry hair hung in his face, keeping his head bowed he walked into his room, and dressed for the long day ahead.

* * *

><p>After a quick breakfast, Ed found himself running a little later than usual. His shower had taken a longer than normal, than with all the memories that came whenever he looked at that photograph, instead of being 5-10 minutes late, where he could just blame traffic, he was running 15-20 minutes late, which is why his breakfast of coffee and left over bacon and eggs, was now a BE breakfast sandwich, crushes between his teeth. He had his right arm in his jacket, and only his left shoe on. His right shoe was on the passenger side floor board. He was using his right arm to steer the military issued vehicle, while his left arm tried to get into the blue jacket. Driving like a maniac paid off, somewhat, getting him to the office only 10 minutes behind. He got his automail arm into the jacket. Hopping around, his breakfast sandwich still clamped tightly between his jaws, he got his shoe on, and started running into the building.<p>

Ed entered the room designated for Colonel Mustang and his subordinates. Hawkeye was sitting at her desk, glancing over at Mustang every now and then, making sure he was working on the monstrous pile of paperwork in front of him, her blonde hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. Breta was sitting behind his desk, with Havoc sitting on top of the said desk talking about something, probably about a new girlfriend or someone he's going to ask out, Ed couldn't tell. Hughes was ranting to Fury about his baby girl, who was going to turn 5 over the weekend, with Sheska not far behind him. Obviously she was trying to get his attention, but failing. When he starts to rant, you can't stop him until the person he's come to talk too showed up, that, or you just wait for him to stop.

Ed chuckled to himself, looking at the utter chaos, it was oddly comforting. Ed smiled, and walked over to his seat as quietly as he could, anything could set Hughes off on another rant, only with Ed as the victim. Because it's not like he wasn't heard about Elicia's upcoming birthday a million times this week.

Ed had sat down at his deck for .5 seconds when Hughes had locked on to his new target.

"Edward!" Hughes said as he was suddenly standing in front of Ed's desk that sat in a lone corner.

"The days almost here!" Hughes said happily.

"Yes it is." Ed said though the sandwich.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" Hughes said loudly, jumping over the desk, invading Ed's bubble. With a picture of Elicia in his hand, he started to ramble on about Saturday, and how he has to come over Saturday for the birthday party. That Elicia wants some Barbie dolls. And that Gracia's going to make a birthday cake from scratch and. . .

At this point Ed had tuned him out, only needing to know where, when and what to bring little Elicia's birthday.

"Fullmetal!"

Edward cringed when he heard his Title coming from Colonel 'Bastards' ,as Ed had come to dub the Colonel, office. Ed got up with a sigh.

"Looks like Colonel Bastard needs me. Talk to ya later Hughes!" Ed told the older man.

"Alright Ed. . . You are coming to my BEAUTIFUL daughter's birthday party this weekend. Right ED?"

"You can count on it!" Ed replied with a wave in the man's direction. With a smile on his face Ed entered the dreaded enclosure.

* * *

><p>"FullMetal." The Colonel stated. The smile that had been on Edward's face had then disappeared.<p>

"Sir." Ed said sarcastically, saluting the blue-cad man.

'Colonel Roy Mustang, a black haired man, 30 years of age, and time has been kind to him,' Ed thought.

"You called me?"

"Yes. FullMetal. You came in, what, 25 minutes late today?" Mustang

Asked. Looking over at Ed who's still standing at the door.

"Well, close the door!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Oh! Right." Ed said, quickly shutting the door, making sure not to slam it shut.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You came in 25 minutes late, did you not?" The Colonel repeated.

"Oh. Uh. About that. . ." Ed started to say, a slight blush forming on his face. Golden eyes following the intricate design woven into the carpet. Mustang just chuckled to himself, he loved making the younger man all flustered like so.

"Well, I guess I could let it slide. This time." The tension that was in Ed's shoulders left.

"But," The Colonel started.

'Hello tension, my name's Edward.' Ed thought.

"That's not the reason why I called you out. I called you here to discuss your next mission." Mustang continued.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Come here." Mustang ordered, making Ed jump. He walked towards the secondary desk cluttered with papers. A map was laid out, a map of the whole country. Red, blue, and green thumb tacks were in various places. Ed looked up at the colonel after examining the map, expecting an explanation.

"The red thumb tacks represent children between the ages of 5-15 that have gone missing. The Blue thumb tacks represent sex offenders. And the green, the bodies that have been found." The colonel stated with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to inform everyone of this assignment that we've been given. I'm giving you a head start, see if you can make anything of this."

"Alright. I'll get started on this. You go inform everyone." Ed told him, his nose already in the piles of paper, more than likely unaware of what he had just repeated what Mustang had just told him. Sighing, Mustang opened the door, chancing a glance at the younger man, left the office and called a meeting, excluding Ed, since he was already informed and working.

* * *

><p>Max: And that's chapter one!<p>

Helen: And what about your other story's?

Max: I'm working on those! I promise! I'm going to try to update monthly.

One or Two chapters a month. More than likely, one chapter, but you

never know!

Helen: Now go work on your other stories! *Points at the computer*

Max: Ok. Ok. By the way, where's Sam?

Helen: She's in bed sick.

Max: Oh. Well, I wouldn't know. I've been working on this for a while, and

when I'm working, I don't pay attention to anything that's happening.

Helen: *Sighs* Yes. I know. Now, *looks at Max's lovely reader* R&R!


	2. Chapter 2- The Green-Haired-Kid

_**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor will I ever. #FrownyFace**_

* * *

><p>"The red thumb tacks represent children between the ages of 5-15 that have gone missing. The Blue thumb tacks represent sex offenders. And the green, the bodies that have been found." The colonel stated with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to inform everyone of this assignment that we've been given. I'm giving you a head start, see if you can make anything of this."<p>

"Alright. I'll get started on this. You go inform everyone." Ed told him, his nose already in the piles of paper, more than likely unaware of what he had just repeated what Mustang had just told him. Sighing, Mustang opened the door, chancing a glance at the younger man, left the office and called a meeting, excluding Ed, since he was already informed and working.

* * *

><p>Colonel Mustang had just debriefed his subordinates on the new case. So everyone Minus Ed was working on the case in the main room. Occasionally Mustang would glance over at Ed, working diligently in his office. Every head was working on solving the case. But no progress was made before lunch. One by one everyone filed out of the office, everyone except for Mustang and Ed.<p>

Ed was oblivious to the time, since his head's in the case files. The thought of finding Al, after all this time. . . Ed decided that he would work day and night, 24 hours if need be, until Al and/or these missing children were found and their captors found, then he wasn't going to sleep willingly.

'That's for damn sure.' Ed thought.

Mustang got up and stretched.

'My brain is fried!' He thought yawning. He checked his Alchemic Pocket-Watch. 6:55 the watch read. 'Shit! Well, there goes lunch. It's time to go home.' The thought crossed his mind and he instantly agreed with it. He picked up his blue jacket in his arms and yawned again.

"Jeeze! Why am I so exhausted?" The Colonel questioned aloud, not expecting the answer that he got. The answer came in the form yawn that emanated from the Colonel's personal office.

'Is Ed still in there?' Mustang thought as he walked over to his Office. Ed's still sitting in front of the secondary desk in the corner of the office. Blond hair blocked his face on both sides. With his face in one hand, a file in other, the young blond yawned once more, covering his mouth with his hand holding the open file.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked. Ed said nothing; he just continued to read the file. Mustang sighed and tried again. "Fullmetal." With no response Mustang sighed again and walked over to the young alchemist.

"Edward." Mustang said, shaking Ed's shoulder.

"WHAT!" Ed shouted startled, jumping out of the chair and away from the table, his hands poised, ready to transmute.

"Easy there Edward." Mustang said, raising his hands in surrender, showing that he meant no harm.

"Damn it Mustang! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" Ed exclaimed, lowering his hands to his sides.

"I did Ed. I said your name three times before shaking your shoulder." Mustang said with a light chuckle, walking up to Ed.

"I take it, since you're using my name, and not my title, that everyone's gone." Ed said looking at Mustang.

"Yep." Mustang replied, planting a kiss on Ed's forehead. Ed's stomach growled, as Roy's mouth began to move down towards Ed's mouth. Ed's face became red from embarrassment, while Roy just smiled.

"You skipped Lunch, didn't you?" Roy asked.

"Uhhh… Kinda…"

"Ed! You know you have to eat!"

"I know, I know. I just got caught up working on this new case!" Ed exclaimed.

"Fine. Fine. Ok. Just, let's not revert back to old habits. OK?"

"Ok. And I won't." Ed said with a huff

"Just making sure." Roy said with a laugh. "Let's go get something to eat." Roy said making his way to the door.

"Fine." Ed said, gathering up his things quickly before following him out the office door. "BUT YOU'RE BUYING!" Ed exclaimed, running after said boyfriend, who had just shut out the light and was about to shut the door to the room.

* * *

><p>Ed drove over to the local Long-John-Silvers, while Roy sat in the passenger seat. Ed was driving because he argued that it was his car and that since it was his car, no one drove him around anymore. As crappy of an argument, as that was, Roy gave and let Ed drive.<p>

They got to the Long-John-Silver's with no incidents. Ed parked the car and they got out. Ed ordered the breaded tilapia, fries and a Mountain Dew. Roy got some breaded chicken; hush puppies, fries, and a Coke.

After getting their food, they walked back out to the car, not wanting to be in the over-crowded restaurant any longer. Ed unlocked the car in, while walking to the vehicle. Roy opened the passenger side door before slipping inside the black car. Ed opened the driver side door.

"Here. Will you hold this?" Ed asked handing Roy his bag of fried food and his green drink.

"Sure." Roy replied grabbing the items that were being held in front of his face. Ed stretched a little bit in the parking lot. Getting the kink out of his back, Ed yawned, looking around the almost empty parking lot. Ed saw this green-haired kid was watching Ed.

'Is that the same kid I saw watching me earlier?' Ed thought.

"I'll be right back." Ed said to Roy before sprinting to the kid.

'Wha! Wait! ED!" Roy yelled, trying to unbuckle his seat belt to stop the blond before he got too far away, but failed. Roy got out of the car, only to find Ed gone, he had disappeared into the crowd that was gathering on the parking lot.

"SHit!" Roy yelled, sitting back down on the passenger seat, leaving the door open. Roy place the food in the floorboard with his and the Mountain Dew in the cup holder, and waited.

* * *

><p>"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ed yelled at the green-haired kid. The kid just continued to run away. Ducking thought people and alleyways. Obviously this kid knew his way around Central, but so did Ed.<p>

"HEY! I SAID STOP!" Ed yelled as they turned down the second alleyway. Ed was done with this chase. Ed dropped to one knee, clapped, and transmuted a wall in front of the kid. The kid skidded to a halt, just barely able to stop without the wall making his stop. The kid turned around and looked at Ed, gold eyes glistened with fear. The child quickly clapped his hands and transmuted a hole in the wall, and jumped through it, sprinting away from the alleyway.

"SHIT!" Ed yelled, surprised that this ragged kid could transmute. Ed jumped through the hole like a hurdler would jump over a hurdle. The kid turned right, exiting the alleyway, Ed skittided and turned to the right, hoping to catch up to this strange, green-haired, alchemist.

The kid was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd. Since the kid wasn't running thought the people, he wasn't easily spotted. Ed leaned against the brick wall, and gripped his side. It felt like his lungs were collapsing in on themselves.

'I really need to get in shape.' Ed thought to himself, taking deep, slow breaths. When Ed felt better he looked up at the crowd, getting his bearings so he could get back to Roy and his food. He looked around at the buildings, realizing that he's only five blocks away. Taking a deep breath, Ed stepped out onto the sidewalk, and froze momentarily. The kid was standing across the street, staring at him again. Ed took a step towards the road, wanting to cross in order to get to the alchemist, but a car sped by him. Stopping him in his tracks. Jumping back, Ed fell onto the sidewalk, landing on his butt.

A vichilal, a van, sped up to the kid and stopped, but before that van stopped, Ed could have sworn that he heard the kid say,

"Sorry. . . Brother. . ."

* * *

><p>Max: Well. I guess that there is going to be Roy X Ed in this Fic. XD<p>

Helen: *Sighs* What about your other story's?

Max: About that. . . Um. . . I'm working on that. . . It's just that the juices for this Fic, is flowing, and I can't find a spicketit to stop it from over flowing!

Helen: Jeezes. You are so over dramatic!

Max: Can you blame me! I kinda have to be the over dramatic one in this trio of misfits!

Helen: *Sighs* Whatever. Just, working on your OTHER fics as well as THIS one.

Sam: Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her?

Max: Yeah Helen! Don't you think you're being a little hard on me? *Places hands on hips*

Helen: *Glares at Max*

Max: *Hides behind Sam. (AKA Samantha, for those who don't know)* Help ME!

Sam: *Sighs*

Helen: *Sighs*

Max: Uh. . . It may take me a while to write the next chapter of, well, anything. . .

Helen: What. Do. You. Mean? Max.

Max: Um. . . Well. . . * Becomes smaller in order to hide behind Sam better* I sorta lost my Notebook.

Helen: Your notebook?

Max: Yeah. My, Brainstorming. Notebook.

Helen: *starts to see red.*

Max: *Starts to run.* DONT KILL ME! PLEASE!

Helen: YOU BETTER FIND THAT NPTE BOOK YOU UNGRATEFUL TWIT! *Starts to chase Max*

Sam: Oh No. *Looks at reader.* Please R&R. While I make sure your author doesn't die. *Runs after Max&Helen* COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!


	3. Chapter 3- Another One Bites the Dust

_**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! Nor will I ever.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A vichilal, a van, sped up to the kid and stopped, but before that van stopped, Ed could have sworn that he heard the kid say,<strong>_

"_**Sorry. . . Brother. . ."**_

* * *

><p>"Al?" Ed asked, looking around. "Al? Where are you?" He yelled. "Al! This isn't funny!" Al!" Ed screamed as loud as his 10 year old lungs could go.<p>

"AL! AL! AL!" Was all Ed could yell as he looked for his little 8 year old brother. Edward was terrified, he couldn't lose someone else. After losing Mom, he couldn't lose Al too. Asking anyone and everyone he came across, is they've seen Alphonse. But no one did. Ed felt alone and terrified when he was surrounded by people having fun playing the carnival games, and riding the rides. But he couldn't find him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Ed woke with a start, bolting upright, papers scattered, floating from the bed sheets to the floor. Ed placed his head in his hand and sighed. Two days and still no leads. The only reason that Ed had landed in bed was because Roy had called around midnight and practically had to order the blonde to go to bed. Well, he did go to bed, at 12:30. But that didn't mean he went to sleep immediately. Sleep came about two hours later, and that was only because he pasted out from a headacheexastion double whammy. Now what he really needed was a shower, or a bath. He already told Roy that he wasn't coming in today. That maybe a change of scenery would get the brain working, or something along those lines.

Ed looked over at his digital alarm clock that read 9:35am. Well at least he had gotten about six hours of sleep, which was better than no hours of sleep that he had gotten over that last two nights. Yawning, Ed began stacking the papers covering his bed into neat little piles

* * *

><p>In the bathroom Ed started a hot bath. When the temperature of the water was just right, he left the water running and went to the kitchen to make him something to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, he went back upstairs to turn off his bath. The water was so hot that there was steam coming up off the surface of the bath water. With a smile on his face, Ed left again to fetch his coffee. Normally while on a case, Ed would never take a bath, drink some coffee, or get any sleep. Especially with the chance of Al being found, but Ed's waited 10years to find Al, a couple more hours shouldn't hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>The water burned Ed's skin, but boy did it feel good. The tension in his lower back, from sitting stooped over for hours on end, melted away. Ed all but turned to mush in the water. All his musuals relaxed, limbs limp, and mind blank. Soon, Ed fell asleep in the water.<p>

* * *

><p>"AAALLL!" Ed screamed. Ed looked all around him, he couldn't find him.<p>

"ED!" Someone yelled. Al maybe?

"ALLL!"

"EEDD"

"ALPHOOOONSE!"

"EDWAAAARD!"

"ALPHOOOOOOONSE!"

"EDWAAARD!"

"Edward." "Edward" "Edward"

"Find us Edward." Ed looked around, tried to find a person he knew, but no one had any faces. In the place of a face, a blank surface. Ed's 10 year old mind couldn't process what was going on. Ed fell to the ground, his automail clanging. Ed looked at his arm, no longer was he a 10 year old boy, but the 20 year old dog of the military that he was now. Looking back up at the faceless people around him, he saw that they were no longer faceless adults, but children. Every face, everybody, was from the missing persons files that lay on Ed's bed.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . ." They all chanted. Over, and over, and over and OVER. Their voices grew louder and louder and they moved closer to him. Forming a tight ball around Ed, and they continued to move in closer.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . ." Ed shriveled up into a tight ball, rocking himself back and forth.

"I Will. I Will. I Will. I Will. I Will." Ed chanted, his voice being drowned out by their plead to be found and save.

"Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us Edward. . . Save us. . . Brother. . ."

Ed's head shot up. His gold eyes caught silver irises.

"Bro. . ." Ed began

"SAVE UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

><p>Ed jerked awake, arms flying to his face.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Ed screamed into his palms. Tears swelled up in his eyes, and Ed let them fall. This was a new nightmare, no, that was worse than a nightmare, he didn't know what it would be, but it wasn't a tame nightmare.

The bath water was cold, but Ed didn't care, the tears didn't care. Ed was faintly aware of the noise coming from downstairs. He didn't notice that someone had entered the bathroom. He hardly recognized that he was being pulled out of the tub, wrapped in a towel, and placed in the lap of a male.

Roy rocked back and forth with Ed in his lap. He whispered sweet nothings and reassurances that he was there and things were going to be fine. A

After five minutes or so of straight comforting, Ed's river of tears finally slowed to a small stream.

"Better?" Roy asked, drying Ed's eyes with a wash-rag.

"Yeah.*Sniff* I think so." Ed said slowly. Ed stood with the help of his boyfriend.

"You going to be ok?" Roy asked, extremely concerned for his blond.

"Yeah. I think that I'll be ok."

"Alright. I'll step out for a moment, alright?"

"Ok." Ed said his eyes puffy and his nose red.

"Alright." Roy then stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Ed to dry off and dress.

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting on the black, leather sofa when Ed came down the stairs. Ed entered the living room wearing white socks; black, leather pants; and a black, silk tank top; hair still damp, hanging down.<p>

Roy checked him out, and liked what he saw. Ed flopped down next to Roy on the couch and sighed. Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled him close.

"So, do you want to tell me what caused that little brake down in there?" Roy asked looking down at the smaller male.

"Just a . . . bad dream." Ed said, snuggling into his raven haired bf's side.

"Just a really bad dream." They sat in silence for a few moments before Ed asked, "What brings you out here anyway?"

"Well, aside from seeing my beautiful boyfriend in

his natural environment. . . I wanted to take my boyfriend to lunch." Roy explained with a smirk plastered on his face.

"LUNCH!" Ed exclaimed pulling out his silver pocket-watch.

"Yeah, lunch. Anything wrong with that?" Roy questioned.

"No. No, nothing's wrong with that." Ed said with a shake of his head, before placing his head in Roy's lap.

"So, where were you thinking of taking me?" Ed asked looking up.

"I haven't gotten that far." Roy said, messing with Ed's long, blond hair.

"I was Kinda thinking about cooking something, but what?" Roy said looking up.

"What is it you want?"

"I don't know. What do you want?" Ed said a smile on his face, the night/daymare thing a distain memory. Ed looked it when Roy cooked for him.

They've been dating for 1year and 5months and those have been the best days of his life. It started with a small crush on Ed's part, one surprise confession and an unexpected kiss on Roy's part. And thus began the happiest year and half of Ed's life, and Ed hoped it would never end.

"Surprise me." Ed said with a devilish smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for." Roy said getting up. Ed stayed on the couch for a few minutes before rushing up to his room and running back in a flash, manila files in hand.

Ed sat back down on the sofa and distributed them on the cushions and coffee table. The only thing that he's been able to deduce, is that they hit only crowed places, mainly carnivals; low security, lots of people, everything chaotic. Now with his head back in the files, he didn't notice when Roy said that the food was done, or when Roy's military issued cell/pager went off. The only reason that Ed was brought back into reality, was when Roy kissed him on the lips. Ed kissed back; smiling, but, he only felt sadness and anger coming from Roy so he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong? You didn't burn the food? Did you?" Ed asked jokingly.

"No. That's not it. The foods fine." Roy said, trembling, out of sadness or anger Ed didn't know.

"Then wha. . ." Ed began.

"Another one's gone missing."

* * *

><p>Max: Well, there's chapter 3.<p>

Helen: I take it you found your notebook?

Max: No. I didn't. I got a new notebook. *Sighs* But it's not the same. *Sighs* All those ideas and chapter outlines…

Sam: It's ok. *Rubs Max's back*

Max: *Sniff* Thanks.

Helen: Look on the bright side, your writing again.

Max: Yeah. It's probably not going to be anything like I originally wanted it to be, but that's why I write this stuff down! I can't remember anything after I write it down! That's why I WRITE IT DOWN!

Sam: It's ok. You're bound to find it before the end of 2nd semester!

Helen: Yeah.

Max: *Sighs* You're right. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often since I'm going to be taking a computer course thissemester, so maybe I'll be able to type/write/brainstorm more.

Helen: That's the spirit! Now *Looks at Max's amazing lovely's* READ & REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_**One day I may own FMA. Today is not that day.**_

* * *

><p>Helen: Wow, two chapters in one month! What's the occasion?<p>

Max: Hmmm. Feeling generous today I guess.

Helen: Really?

Max: Hey! Is there anything wrong with being genourous?

Sam: No Max, there isn't.

Helen: Whatever. *Turns to face laptop.*

Max: *Sticks tounge out triumphantly*

Helen: Saw that.

Max: EEP! *Hides behind Sam*

Sam: *Sighs*

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? You didn't burn the food? Did you?" Ed asked jokingly.<p>

"No. That's not it. The foods fine." Roy said, trembling, out of sadness or anger Ed didn't know.

"Then wha. . ." Ed began.

"Another one's gone missing."

* * *

><p>Ed was beyond angry, he was livid, at himself and at the perps, but mainly at himself for not thinking that the CARNIVAL with CHILDREN and CHAOS, wouldn't draw the perps in for prospects. It's the perfect place to pick up kids.<p>

Ed sighed he shouldn't have taken a bath earlier; he should've been obsessing over the files. He shouldn't have slept at all last night, he should've been up all night last night and this morning going over the files, and checking for this sort of things, so that this little girl could've been sleeping in her own bed tonight. It's all his fault that this happened.

"It's not your fault." Roy said, breaking the silence.

"But it is!" Ed exclaimed, falling silent once more.

"Then you should stop punishing yourself, and start thinking of a way to get her back." Roy barked at Ed, knowing that this would get his brain to stop punishing himself, he does that enough, and he doesn't need one more disappearance to beat himself up about.

Ed's brain put punishment on hold, for favor of getting the girl back.

"Who is she? They did tell you that, right, Colonel?" Ed spat at Mustang. Mustang sighed, what he said was harsh, but now that Ed was thinking with this mind-set, he was going to come up with something.

"Yes. Her name is Nina Tucker. She's the daughter of the Sowing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker." Mustang said.

"Didn't he make the first talking cumara?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but it it's dead."

"Yeah, I know that." Ed said with a huff.

"How old is she?" Ed asked.

"4 years old." Roy said with a sigh. Ed smacked the dash of the car with his automail arm.

"DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. She's so young; she shouldn't be forced to go through what she's going through. They remained silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Colonel Mustang's subordinates; Riza Hawkeye, Kain Furry, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda; had previously taken statements at the scene from Tucker, a couple of vendors, and the couple that had helped Tucker look for the missing child when Tucker had first notice Nina had vanished. When the statements were being taken; Hughes, Sheska, and his team of investigators, evacuated everyone off the fairgrounds so that the forensic team could work.<p>

Edward and Colonel Mustang arrived as things were quieting down, Mustang's subordinates where gone; presumably at the base, interrogating Tucker and whoever else they picked up. They walked in silence; the abduction had taken place near the rear exit, close to the only road in, or out of Central.

"Ready to get to work?" Mustang asked, going to the center to the blocked off zone, the abduction site.

"Ready when you are." Ed replied from the outer edge of the area, yellow police tape at his back.

"Ok."

And with that they closed their eyes for about 30secodes, before reopening them. The scene had changed; from a dead, deserted lot, to crowded, and lively. Kids laughed, children screamed, bells dinged and people cheered. All in all, it was just utter chaos.

Ed couldn't understand why people actually came to these things. The chaos, the crappy fried food that's lible to kill you, spending cash to play rigged games. He just couldn't fathom an answer to WHY?

Next to Mustang was Tucker, and Nina, going through the same thing that had happened earlier.

**_"But daddy! I'm still hungry! And so is alexander!" Nina cried as Tucker wiped her face with a napkin. _**

**_ "But Honey, you just ate! Any more of this fried stuff, and you'll never eat any dinner." Tucker said, deflating all Nina's attempts to get more food._**

**_ "Okay. . ." Nina said, making her best pouty face, hoping that this last ditch effort was worth it. _**

**_ "No." Tucker said with a stern look on his face. He sighed, picking Nina up, "Now what to do next. What to do next." Looking to Nina for an answer. Nina looked around before pointing to a game over to the left._**

_** "THAT ONE!" Tucker chuckled before setting Nina back on the ground. Alexander was tugging on his leash toward the direction of the game Nina wanted to play. Tucker took one of Nina's hands into his own and held a light grip as they began to walk to the game.** _

"This must be where the perp took Nina. This would be the perfect time to grab her. In the mist of the Lunch Rush chaos." Edward said.

_**They had only walked a few steps before someone pushed past, going in-between Nina and Tucker. Tucker turned around quickly, hand shooting out to grab Nina's, but it never grabbed a hold on Nina's hand.** _

"This would be when someone grabbed Nina, or distracted Nina and someone else grabbed her." Mustang observed. Ed nodded in agreement.

"We should go to the base. We need more info if where going to get a good enough time-line." Ed said walking up to Mustang.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mustang replied.

* * *

><p>At the station Hawkeye and Havoc were interrogating Tucker. Havoc being some-what-serious, while Hawkeye; with her maternal instincts taking over somewhat, was comforting Tucker.<p>

Ed and Mustang watched the last half of the investigation through the huge two-way window.

"Then what happened, Sir?" Hawkeye asked gently

"After that bitch rushed past us, I tried to get a hold of Nina, but someone came up to me. Started asking me all these questions." Tucker said, sipping a small mug of bad coffee.

"What kind of questions?" Havoc asked, a pad of paper sitting in front of him, a pencil dangling from his hand.

"He asked me if I was Shou Tucker. How did I make a talking cumara? Where the cumara was now? What all did it say? I just figured that the kid was a fan or an alchemist. I quickly answered his questions and shooed him away. He looked really happy that he got to meet me. He even asked me for my autograph." Tucker said sighing he took a drink of his coffee and grimaced.

"This coffee is horrendous."

"It always is." Havoc said before Hawkeye kicked him from under the table.

"What did this boy look like?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know! Uhhh. . . He had long, green hair. Looked like it was in Dred locks, no, no Dred locks. He had golden eyes. He had to be no more than 18 years old." Tucker said. Havoc was scribbling everything that Tucker had said onto the pad of paper.

"He looked scrawny, like he didn't get/eat enough food on a regular bases. He wore light, blue jeans and a loose fitting black tee-shirt." Tucker finished.

"Uhhh. Alright." Havoc said absentmindedly.

"So what happened after the boy left?" Hawkeye asked.

"She. . . She was. . . Nina was gone." Tucker said, choking bad a sob.

"There, there." Hawkeye said, standing to rub Tucker's back. Tucker clinked onto Hawkeye as he began to sob. Repeating over and over that she was gone and how sorry he was.

Mustang sighed and turned away from the glass.

"That has got to be hard." He said looking at Ed. Ed wasn't looking at Mustang though. He was frozen, swaying ever so slightly.

"FullMetal?" Mustang asked "Fullmetal, are you ok?"

NO, no Ed wasn't ok. The description fit that kid almost perfectly. The kid that he had chased 2-3 days ago. The kid that out ran him. The kid that got away was involved in the kidnapping of a little girl. AND HE HAD LET HIM GET AWAY! Ed thought, mentally slapping himself. Ed marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him, the door almost smashing Mustang's nose.

"FullMetal!" Mustang yelled worried. Ed had never done that before, and it freighted him. He had never seen Ed so upset, so full of rage before. Mustang ran after him, calling out his title, but Ed didn't turn around, he never slowed, he didn't show any sign that he had heard Mustang in the first place.

Ed marched outside and turned the corner to a nearby alley. There, he screamed, so much frustration and anger filled that scream. Ed punched the brick wall, with his automail arm, as hard as he could.

"Damn it. Damn It. DAMN IT!" Ed yelled. He let all his pent up anger out on that wall. Punching and kicking it, he continued to abuse the wall until he was exasted. Mustang had watch it all happen from the ally-way's entrance, fearing that if he got too close to Ed while he was like this, that he would be ne new target of the abuse. When he noticed Ed slow down, he walked over to him. Making some noise, to tell Ed that someone was coming.

"Feeling better Edward?" Mustang asked.

"A little."

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling that you're going to make me tell you anyways." Ed said looking up at Roy. Roy only looked at Ed, Ed could tell that he was worried, his face was a stern, blank canvas, but his eye gave him away. Sighing Ed told Roy why he was mad.

"You remember when we went to Long-Johns-Silvers for dinner a couple nights ago?" Roy nodded.

"Well, when I ran off, it was because I thought someone was watching me, and I wanted to tell whoever it was to knock it off." Roy nodded again.

"They guy that was watching me took off. So I chased him. The kid looked about 17 or 18. He had long green hair, and he could perform alchemy. Is this description ringing any bells?" Ed asked. It took Roy a second to put it together.

"So you're saying that the kid that was watching you, is somehow involved with the kidnaping of Nina Tucker?" Roy asked, making sure he had connected it together properly. Ed sighed, looked down and nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

><p>Max: I have the link to some Pic's that I drew that pertain to this story!<p>

Helen: Yeah. It's going to be located in Max's profile, under the 'Abducted' Info.

Sam: You're doing great with the word count Max, what's up with that?

Max: Well, I've decided to give myself a minimum word count to help me with that. My minimum is 1,000 words, because all of my Lovely readers are worth the extra hundred words to meet the minimum!

Helen: *Sighs* You are so over dramatic sometimes.

Max: *Smirks*

Sam: *Looks at the lovely reader* Read and Review please!


End file.
